


《睡前服》

by wrxq_cc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxq_cc/pseuds/wrxq_cc
Summary: *现背*签售会前一晚的初雪*R18
Relationships: gdxy
Kudos: 17





	《睡前服》

**Author's Note:**

> *现背  
> *签售会前一晚的初雪  
> *R18

“斟一杯水拿来睡前服那颗宝贝。”

>>

翟潇闻晚上约了好友去吃饭，一开心喝了点酒，一下子忘记了回家的路。  
[我现在在一个十字路口~]  
发过来的语音，还带着点俏皮的尾音。  
[新家怎么这么难找啊~]  
又发过来一句软糯糯的抱怨。  
夏之光看了看表，九点五十四。  
对面的人还在不断发来撒娇的可爱表情包，表情包主人还是自己。  
[站着别动，我来找你。]  
北京的十一月降温降得厉害极了，刚搬进的新宿舍还没有添置完所有的家具，夏之光拿了件大衣外套就出了门。  
路灯是暖黄色的，路上的行人都是行色匆匆。  
“妈妈，妈妈，下雪了！”是个脆生生的声音。  
“哇，真的欸~”一旁是位年轻的母亲，“宝宝，是北京的初雪啊~”  
“初雪？什么是初雪？”母亲将女儿抱了起来，在自己的怀里颠了颠，小女孩的眼睛清澈的发亮。  
“初雪就是冬天的第一次下雪啊~”  
“第一次下雪？我喜欢下雪！雪真好看~”  
是啊，雪真好看。  
一朵朵小雪花随着风就这样在黑夜的灯光下飘洒下来，那对母女就在那里站着，一辆车驶了过来，在她们面前缓缓停下，车上驾驶座下来一个年轻男子，小女孩显得兴奋极了，挣脱了母亲的怀抱去抢男人的拥抱，男人很熟练地将小女孩接过，亲吻了一下她的脸颊，打开了后座的门，将小女孩抱进了车里，扣紧了儿童安全座椅的安全带，关上了车门，又走上前去开副驾驶的车门，年轻母亲挽住了男子的胳膊，啄了一下男子的唇，男子拨了拨年轻母亲的刘海，雪落在两个人的发顶，浪漫极了。  
红灯熄灭，绿灯亮起。  
那一定是一家三口，父亲来接妻子和女儿回家，家里一定暖融融的，年轻夫妻会给小女儿读一个睡前小故事，女儿在他们怀里睡去，他们会在睡前亲吻彼此，褪下一天的疲劳，交换爱意。  
而此时，翟潇闻就在小区门口前面的十字路口等他。  
夏之光的步伐加快了些，微信还在发来新消息。  
大抵都是催促他怎么还没有来，人去哪里了，是不是要丢下他不管。  
真是个麻烦鬼。  
[下雪了欸！]  
手机又震了一下，是一条新消息。  
夏之光看见眼前自己要找的人正提着大袋小袋的东西，气急败坏地背对着自己跺着脚。  
翟潇闻感觉整个世界天旋地转了一下，自己就被揽进了一个熟悉味道的怀抱。  
“我还以为你不要我了呢~”嘴巴不知为何就瘪了下去，哭腔说来就来。  
“路上有个红灯，等了一会儿。”夏之光看见翟潇闻的脸颊被冻得红通通的，轻轻地掐了一下，“怎么没带口罩？”  
“觉得热就摘掉了~”翟潇闻把脸埋在夏之光的颈窝里蹭了蹭，然后将自己提着的两大袋东西递给了夏之光“拿着！”  
“什么？”夏之光顺手接过，还挺沉。  
“嘿嘿，好东西~”翟潇闻去探夏之光的口袋，“真暖和~”  
夏之光也任他胡闹着，还好明天的签售会是在下午，不然一定又要被经纪人姐姐指着鼻子骂了。  
“你买这么多啤酒和炸鸡干嘛？”夏之光看见袋子里装着的啤酒和炸鸡瞬间傻眼。  
“吃啊~”  
“你不是吃饭去了吗？”  
“夏之光！”翟潇闻突然在前面停下，“你这个人，懂不懂，懂不懂——情趣啊——”  
“什么？”  
“情趣——啊——”说着还在空中比划了一下。   
“啤酒和炸鸡？”  
“是初雪啊~”   
是北京的第一场初雪，有你的第一场初雪。  
翟潇闻伸手去抓那群“跳舞的小人们”，却总是一无所获。  
“傻子~”夏之光将两袋吃的都拎在左手，右手去牵翟潇闻的手，可能因为是在外面呆久的缘故，翟潇闻的手被冻得冰凉。  
“你说谁是傻子！”没想到听得那么真切。  
“你倒是什么都听到了~”  
“你别以为我醉了！夏之光！我告诉你！”翟潇闻转身面对了夏之光，两人的距离就像近得能碰上鼻尖，共同呼吸。  
醉酒人的思绪总是跳跃的，毫无逻辑的，难以捕捉的。  
翟潇闻吐出了一口热气，在空气中凝成白雾，眼睛水汪汪的，像是一只小鹿。  
“我刚才想说啥来着？”  
“我爱你。”  
“欸？是这句吗？”翟潇闻拍了拍自己的脑袋，“你别骗我~”  
“我爱你。”  
我是说我爱你啊，傻子。  
“哎呀，知道啦——知道了——翟潇闻——永远——爱——夏之光！”小孩握住自己的手好像紧了些。  
“明天晚上想吃什么？”  
“火锅！”翟潇闻是一副兴奋无比的样子，“我们好久没有去吃了……”  
“好。”  
“对了，我们还要买点日常用品，沐浴露，洗发水，纸巾……前段时间一直没有时间去买，明天可以都买了~”  
翟潇闻好像开启了一个特殊的小开关，嘚吧嘚地说个不停，夏之光就在一旁静静的听着。  
小区里早已很安静，路灯星星点点照亮黑夜，和一对爱人。  
“我回来啦！回来了~回来了~”刚进门，翟潇闻就对着屋里大喊。  
“欸，都不在吗？去哪里了？”  
“今天只有我们俩，他们今天在老家收拾。”  
“只有我们俩？嗯——那我们——”  
夏之光抬眼去看预言又止的翟潇闻，就直立立的站在那里，傻乎乎地笑着。  
“嘿嘿~”  
什么就嘿嘿。  
“夏——之——光！”  
“？”  
“要亲亲！”  
“？？？”  
“你躲什么啊！我今天要上了你！”  
“？？？？？”  
这什么虎狼之词，夏之光放下吃的的手一顿，抬眼去看站在自己面前手舞足蹈的翟潇闻正准备扑自己一个满怀。  
“来——我们——喝——酒！”翟潇闻用右手勾住了刚刚直起身的夏之光的脖颈，左手去拿放在桌子上的啤酒罐。  
“来~我们——干杯！”打开啤酒罐的声音是极沉闷的两声，拉扣被随意丢在了桌子上，“我们好久没有一起喝酒啦，最近大家都好忙啊……洛洛他们忙着考试，磊磊去上学了，我们忙着搬家，其他人也东奔西跑的，我们好久没有一起喝酒了~”两罐装满酒精的啤酒罐在空中碰撞，夏之光猛地将半罐啤酒灌下肚，冰冷液体在胃里翻腾。  
夏之光必须得承认，或许是许久没有碰酒精的原因，也或许是天气太冷屋里暖气通得很足的原因。  
眼前这样子的翟潇闻，竟又一种独特的吸引力。  
空的啤酒罐倒在桌子上，空气中氤氲着奇特的温暖的温度和暧昧无比的气息。  
那个吻来得冲动极了，夏之光几乎是下意识里吻住了翟潇闻的唇，将原本坐在沙发上的翟潇闻压在了身下；这是两人的最近一个月以来的第一次亲密，是热烈的，急切的。  
夏之光不得不承认，自己真的快到顶不住了。  
外套被脱下，两人的吻还在缠绵不止，银丝牵引着唇瓣，唇齿浮动，灯影重合，翟潇闻闭着眼睛被吻得忘我，还带着一些细微的喘息。  
身下的性器已经有隆起的迹象，怀里的翟潇闻却还不肯撒手，像小猫眯般的舔着夏之光的嘴角鼻尖，还发出了从未有过的邀请：  
“光光……我要~”  
这谁受的住。  
夏之光觉得今天兄弟们像约好了一样都不在家，真的是默契极了。  
猫咪舔上脖颈，狠狠地吮吸了一口皮肉，夏之光被疼得吸了一口气回过神来。  
“你竟然不——专——心——”不专心的每一个字都拖了长长的尾音，像是闹了脾气的猫眯，在向主人发泄自己的不满情绪，然后去含夏之光的喉结；夏之光的喉结敏感极了，这是翟潇闻最喜欢夏之光的地方，骚痒感迅速在夏之光的脑海里升起，像羽毛拂过鼻息，夏之光将翟潇闻的手抵在沙发的扶手上，将一只手往翟潇闻的卫衣下的秋衣里探，手的温度比不上身体的热度，翟潇闻被突然袭来的冷气打了个寒颤，拱了拱腰。  
“是小翟自己要的哦，别后悔~”  
夏之光将翟潇闻横着腰抱起，回到房间。  
夏之光打开浴室的所有暖气灯光，将淋浴的水调到到最适宜的温度，一转头发现翟潇闻已经全身赤裸的乖乖站在自己身边。  
O—M—G！  
夏之光承认自己稍有不慎真的有可能七窍升天。  
不得不承认，当时自己毅然决然写下翟潇闻的名字和他成为室友，并成功泡到手，真的是夏之光做过最正确的决定。  
“光光，也脱~”还没等夏之光反应过来，翟潇闻就凑近开始去蹭夏之光的毛衣，还伸手向上提了提，夏之光看着脸上一道红晕的翟潇闻，知道自家猫眯现在一定饥渴极了，玩心大起。  
“小翟想和我一起洗吗？”  
“嗯！”是斩钉截铁地点了点头。  
“小翟是不是很想要？嗯？”浴室的暖光灯和浴霸将屋子照得很热，两人贴得很近，夏之光揽住了翟潇闻的腰，将翟潇闻背对着自己，隔着牛仔裤用自己隆起的性器顶了顶翟潇闻的后穴，粗糙的牛仔布料摩擦着翟潇闻此刻柔软的后穴，翟潇闻立刻也有了反应，小声的哼唧起来。  
“小翟很敏感呢~”热气弥漫在空中，蒸腾的水汽阻碍着两人的呼吸，夏之光将自己的衣物褪去一半，只剩下下半身的裤子。  
翟潇闻动手去解夏之光的腰带，却被夏之光拉近了淋浴间。  
温水冲洗着翟潇闻赤裸的身子，打湿了头发，覆盖了每一层肌肤，翟潇闻终于解开了夏之光的腰带，像个焦急要糖吃的小孩，迫不及待地想用后穴去吞下那根硬物。  
“乖一点~”夏之光挤了一点洗发水，起了泡沫，开始在翟潇闻的发顶揉搓，指腹经过每一寸头皮，再到耳廓，再到脖颈，再用热水冲洗，翟潇闻去吻夏之光的嘴唇，参杂着洗发水的清香，舌尖缠绕，温热的津液在两人口中交换数次，直到翟潇闻被吻得有些腿软。  
夏之光掐了掐翟潇闻的臀瓣，将两篇臀瓣轻轻分开，将温柔的水注入后穴，后穴因为感受到热水的缘故敏感极了，往外吐着淫水。两个人的性器互相顶着，一下一下地，翟潇闻乖乖地握住了自己的性器用手撸动起来；上面的吻还没有结束，身下的动作还在继续，牛奶味的沐浴露是翟潇闻的最喜欢，浓郁的奶香味在两人之间散开，夏之光一点一点地将沐浴露在翟潇闻的身上一点点抹匀，胸腹，背脊，大腿，性器，后穴，小腿，低下身，再到脚趾。  
泡沫将两人变得光滑极了，翟潇闻再一次搂上夏之光的脖子去索要全部爱意和性欲，洗澡水被夏之光调热了一格，微热的水将翟潇闻和夏之光的皮肤泛起了一片红晕，夏之光怕再吻下去两人一定会缺氧窒息，将水关上，取下了一旁挂着的浴巾，先将翟潇闻擦干，再三下五除二地把自己胡乱地擦了擦。  
吹风机的温度是炽热的，就像两人还在缠绵悱恻的吻，赤裸无余的肉体，春光无限。  
翟潇闻开始吮吸夏之光的胸肌，手又开始不安分地去讨要夏之光的性器。  
啧，真是只小野猫，夏之光暗自咋舌。  
吹风机被按停，夏之光从一旁床头柜取出一个安全套，撕去了包装，迅速地戴上；动作连贯到，夏之光差点觉得自己是个老手。  
“小翟。”夏之光在翟潇闻耳边轻唤了一声，然后咬了咬翟潇闻的耳垂，将耳垂含住，用舌苔摩挲着柔软的耳垂，翟潇闻舒服得扭动着，但是仅仅是小小的耳垂，怎么能够满足。  
“光光……我想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要……你。”  
“想要我什么？”  
“想要你进来~”  
“有多想要，嗯？”  
翟潇闻将自己翻了一个身，将臀部提起，扭了扭腰，像是在向夏之光索要着光临。  
夏之光去吻翟潇闻的背脊，还有一股淡淡的奶香，拱起的臀部，光溜溜的，性感极了；夏之光将手指探入翟潇闻的后穴，后穴里的水顺着手指流出，滴在床单上。  
“小翟，真的很想要啊~”  
“别用手，用那个……”是有些祈求的语气。  
夏之光哪受得了这个，胀大的性器插入翟潇闻的后穴，开始在在后穴的内壁外面摩挲，骚痒感瞬间直入翟潇闻的大脑。  
“快点进来~”  
再一次的邀请。  
夏之光将自己的上半身完全贴合在翟潇闻身上，双手伸到翟潇闻身下的乳尖揉搓按压起来，将性器缓缓伸入翟潇闻的后穴，顶到敏感点后，在敏感点上反复触碰。  
“啊……啊啊啊……啊……放开那里啦~”  
“啊啊……啊……好痒……啊……受不了啦……啊……”  
“舒服吗？”夏之光将双手撑在床上，开始抽插起来，后穴和性器交合处流下的淫水将场面变得更加淫靡。  
“啊……啊……啊啊……啊……慢一点”  
“夏之光……啊……啊……慢……一点……啊”  
“叫我什么，嗯？”是用低了八度的气声。  
“光……光啊……啊啊啊……”  
“嗯？再想想~”  
“啊……啊……”  
翟潇闻被夏之光熟练地肏到了高潮，前面的性器一下子射在了被单上，夏之光将翟潇闻抱了起来换了一个姿势的坐了起来，夏之光的性器恰好顶在翟潇闻的后穴上，夏之光去吻翟潇闻刚才被肏哭了的眼睛，鼻尖，嘴角，脸颊……  
“记起来了吗，嗯？叫我什么？”  
后穴吞了一整根性器实在有些难受，翟潇闻有些害羞地支支吾吾起来；夏之光突然将自己的性器全部拔出，翟潇闻感觉到夏之光从自己的身体里离开，一下子感受到了空虚，想要再迎上去去找那根离开身体的性器。  
“我要~快给我~”  
“那叫什么？”夏之光知道翟潇闻只是害羞，但他家的小猫咪他最了解。  
“……老……公……”  
“什么？”是故意的，“大声点~”  
“老公！老公，快给我~”  
这样的挑逗和骚话让夏之光一下子热血充盈了大脑，再一次吻住了翟潇闻的唇，将性器送入翟潇闻的后穴。  
“真乖~”身下的人害羞得脸颊通红，不知是因为挑逗，还是情欲。  
也或许是，少年露骨大胆的爱情。  
“啊……啊啊……受不了啦……我要射了……”  
“再坚持一下……闻闻……闻闻……”  
“啊……啊……”  
“啊……啊……”  
呻吟声和喘息声交织，充满了整个房间，夏之光将翟潇闻进入了第二次高潮，并一同射了出来；两句肉体紧紧地交合在一起，不分彼此。  
夏之光又将翟潇闻和自己清理了一下，换上了睡衣，暖气在屋里暖和极了；翟潇闻因为酒精缘故很快就睡着了，夏之光也有了些许困意，手机的朋友圈里，所有人都在刷北京的初雪，甚至群里，甚至微博。  
“初雪一定要和最爱的人在一起，初雪在一起的爱人们能得到神的祝福。”  
夏之光觉得好笑，但也悄悄地截图留作收藏。  
人们总迷信神明鬼怪，但却不知，神哪有空管那么多凡人的爱情琐碎。  
只是今年北京的初雪，有一个醉酒的少年，拎着炸鸡和啤酒朝自己大步走来，赶着冷分和初雪，倾入爱意，埋在自己怀里，笑嘻嘻的说了句“我爱你”。  
“我爱你啊，夏之光。”  
“我爱你，你听见没有？”  
“我们已经好久没有一起出去吃饭了~”  
“夏之光，初雪欸~”  
我也爱你啊，翟潇闻。  
关掉手机，床头柜上摆着的是许久未开的那瓶十月份新买的褪黑素。  
好像自从有了你，睡得都安稳极了。  
晚安啊，我的宝贝。


End file.
